


Blinded

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Black Temple, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: - Что сказали жители Шаттрата в этот раз?- Чтобы мы убирались с этих земель подальше.





	Blinded

\- Что сказали жители Шаттрата в этот раз? 

\- Чтобы мы убирались с этих земель подальше.

Услышав четкое «мы» в словах Иллидана, Майев с трудом подавила в себе усмешку, наливая себе в бокал немного красного вина из кувшина. Несмотря на все старания главного охотника на демонов, народ Запределья все равно считал его захватчиком – а вместе с ним титул предательницы получила и Стражница, ставшая его любовницей, о чем знали почти все обитатели погибающего мира. Поэтому, узнав о том, что алдоры и провидцы теперь часто обвиняют не только полудемона, но и ее саму, Песнь Теней ничуть не удивилась. 

Впрочем, даже она, женщина, которая никогда не одобряла методов Ярости Бури, не понимала, чем они мешают Запределью, сидя за стенами Черного Храма. Люди Иллидана не совершали набегов; он больше не наделял оставшихся в живых орков демонической силой. Казалось, Предателя теперь сложно было называть владыкой – по сути, он правил лишь небольшой территорией в Долине Призрачной Луны, но все же умудрялся мешать остаткам местного населения так, будто каждый день встревал в их политику. 

Сделав глоток вина, Майев поставила бокал на стол и осторожно подошла к Иллидану, сидящему на кровати. Заметив, что женщина приближается к нему, Ярость Бури протянул ей руку, но Песнь Теней, не подав ему своей ладони, молча уселась рядом, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от полудемона. 

Став негласной правительницей Запределья, Стражница заставила себя забыть про доспехи – хотя бы на время, пока народ Дренора не перестанет посылать им различные угрозы из-за собственного страха, - и поэтому одевалась на манер Верховной жрицы, предпочитая платья из тонкой и светлой ткани. Иллидан, который редко видел ее в таком вызывающем образе, постоянно пытался затащить эльфийку в постель и наконец-то за пару недель нормально заняться любовью, но получал от нее лишь отказы, объясняемые тем, что сейчас в Запределье царит сложная обстановка, которую необходимо срочно решать. 

\- И что мы будем с ними делать? – поинтересовалась Майев, поправляя распущенные волосы. – Если они соберут армию, то, боюсь, у нас не будет выхода. 

Иллидан, не особо стремящийся лезть в политику, лишь отмахнулся, клацнув зубами от гнева. Эльфийка могла понять его – еще не было ни одного дня, когда они бы смогли спокойно отдохнуть от постоянных визитов вождей поселений. Одни выражали свое недовольство в связи с возвращением Иллидана, другие благодарили его за то, что он избавился от Пылающего Легиона, но все равно отрицали его правление. Для всего Запределья он так и остался тираном – тираном, захватившим Карабор в своих целях. 

\- Если они посмеют на нас напасть, - процедил Предатель, сжимая кулаки, - то мы не станет щадить их. У нас с ними был четкий уговор: мы не трогаем их, а они не трогают нас. 

\- Похоже, они просто недовольны твоим соседством. 

Устало протерев лицо ладонями, полудемон пробормотал что-то на языке Легиона, а затем с отвращением скривил тонкие губы:

\- Они не имеют права лезть в наши дела! 

Майев удивленно вскинула бровь:

\- «Наши» дела? – переспросила она, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас не стоит раздражать и без того агрессивного владыку. – Это твои дела, Иллидан. Я не имею никакого отношения к твоей политике. 

Ярость Бури лишь задумчиво хмыкнул. То, что Майев не слушала его мнение и вела собственную игру, знали абсолютно все обитатели Черного Храма. Вот только отвечать за все ее решения все равно приходилось Иллидану, хоть она и не признавала себя его женщиной. Почувствовав себя еще хуже, полудемон повернулся к Стражнице:

\- Принеси мне вина, если тебе не сложно.

Ответом ему послужило ее привычное фырканье. 

\- Сложно. Я тебе не служанка. 

Иллидан, не ожидавший от нее ничего другого, лениво поднялся с кровати и, подойдя к столу, взял тот самый бокал с вином, из которого пила Майев, проигнорировав свой собственный, стоящий неподалеку. Опустошив его залпом, полудемон вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Иногда я жалею, что мы не остались с тобой в Азероте, - пробормотал он, вновь возвращаясь к эльфийке. – Могли бы жить где-нибудь в лесу, на берегу реки, и наслаждаться друг другом каждый день, наплевав на все остальное... 

\- А мне здесь нравится, - прервала его женщина. – В Черном Храме я могу наблюдать за твоими Иллидари. Кто знает, что бы натворили эти чудовища, оставь мы их без присмотра? 

Иллидан, проигнорировав ее очевидную насмешку, плюхнулся обратно на кровать, поближе к Майев, из-за чего та как будто специально наклонилась поближе к нему, демонстрируя глубокий вырез платья и свою небольшую грудь. Полудемон нервно сглотнул. Стражница еле слышно хохотнула, наблюдая за тем, как Предатель покусывает свою нижнюю губу, не в силах оторваться от ее тела. Песнь Теней хотела упрекнуть его в том, что он слишком много думает о своих потребностях и что все политические проблемы сводятся именно к тому, что Иллидан занят другими делами, но не смогла произнести ни слова. 

Быть может потому, что сама не представляла своей жизни без страсти и его присутствия. 

Сама не понимая зачем, Майев, которая несколько минут назад специально игнорировала внимание своего бывшего узника, внезапно схватилась ладонью за его изогнутый рог и притянула демоническую голову ближе к себе, касаясь потрескавшимися губами его рта. Иллидан, не став терять ни минуты, ответил на ее требовательный поцелуй, обхватывая эльфийку руками и садя ее к себе на колени. 

Как только сильные ладони Иллидана сжали женские ягодицы сквозь тонкую ткань платья, полудемон тихо выругался. На Стражнице не было нижнего белья. Майев, наблюдая за его реакцией, усмехнулась. 

\- Думаешь, я не знала, что ты не выдержишь? – шепнула она, прикусив его ухо. Пальцы ее руки тем временем зарывались в темные пряди Иллидана. – Ты слишком предсказуем, Ярость Бури. Не будь ты таким зависимым от кого-то, давно бы стал самым кровавым тираном. 

Чувствуя его затвердевшую плоть, тюремщица специально поерзала у него на коленях, заставляя и без того беспомощного охотника на демонов зашипеть от негодования. Он хотел было вернуться к жаркому поцелую и наконец-то завалить эльфийку на мягкие шкуры, но женская ладонь, внезапно прижатая к его рту, не позволила этого сделать. 

\- Ты ведь не думал, что все будет так легко, Предатель? 

Иллидан, согласный на многое, лишь бы наконец-то взять ее, лишь жадно сверкнул глазами, посильнее сжав ее ягодицы и прижав к своему сокрытому набедренниками твердому естеству. 

\- Что тебе нужно, моя маленькая тюремщица? – спросил он, опаляя ее шею обжигающим дыханием. 

Майев уже сама с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не взять его прямо сейчас. Может, давно стоило опрокинуть его на спину и оседлать, чтобы снова указать ему его место? Песнь Теней задумчиво хмыкнула. В последнее время ей хотелось чего-то особенного – чего-то такого, что они редко могли себе позволить.   
Внезапно улыбнувшись, Стражница сжала пальцами широкий подбородок полудемона.

\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовала она. Иллидан потянулся к ее лицу, но палец, снова прижатый к его сухим губам, не дал совершить задуманное. Полудемон непонимающе хмыкнул. – Не сюда, Ярость Бури. 

Ожидая привычных возражений со стороны Иллидана, Майев несказанно удивилась, когда Предатель подхватил ее за ягодицы и покорно понес к столу, по дороге покрывая женскую шею горячими поцелуями. Песнь Теней довольно простонала ему прямо в ухо, доводя и без того возбужденного полудемона до предела. Усадив ее на стол, Иллидан тут же опустился на колени, разводя женские ноги в стороны и припадая губами к влажному лону. Стражница громко зашипела и выругалась, чувствуя, как его горячий шершавый язык медленно ласкает ее нежную кожу. Поставив одну ногу на спину ночного эльфа, женщина вскрикнула, когда внезапно остановился, словно боясь причинить эльфийке боль из-за своих острых зубов. Майев, которой подобная осторожность была к черту не нужна, внезапно схватилась за изогнутый демонический рог, ненадолго отстраняя Иллидана от себя. Ярость Бури недовольно скривил губы, уже покрывшиеся женской солоноватой влагой.

\- Будь жестче, - рявкнула женщина, приподнимая голову полудемона. – Ласкаешь так, словно делаешь это впервые. Мы ведь это уже проходили, Ярость Бури. 

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое в ответ, Иллидан вернулся к своему занятию, сжав руками ноги тюремщицы для удобства. Целуя ее там, он проявлял себя в полной мере, заставляя Майев трепетать от не до конца понятных ощущений. Более того, ее возбуждал сам факт того, что Предателю нравилось ласкать ее – всегда, когда она просила этого, он не мог оторваться от ее лона и, несмотря на все протесты Стражницы, продолжал наслаждаться ее вкусом и томными вздохами. Тюремщице это льстило. Кто из Стражей мог похвастаться тем, что смог приручить своего охотника на демонов и сделать из него идеального любовника? Пожалуй, никто. Запустив пальцы в густые волосы Иллидана, Майев буквально вжала его лицо себе между ног, требуя большего. Как только язык Предателя проник внутрь, женщина вскрикнула, схватившись за его высокий хвост. 

\- Не вздумай останавливаться, Иллидан… – сквозь стон пробормотала она, сильнее прижимая его к себе. 

Ярость Бури и не думал об этом. Работая своим языком, он ласкал ее так, словно делал это в последний раз, жадно и рьяно – так, как не мог делать никто. Майев, поглаживая его сальные волосы, тихо стонала и пыталась сжаться, но Иллидан не позволял ей даже поменять положение ног, придерживая их так, чтобы целовать женщину под нужным ему углом, касаясь всех ее самых слабых участков кожи. Стражница, сжимая пальцы на ногах, старалась кричать не слишком громко, дабы не привлекать к ним лишнего внимания.

Впрочем, все охотники на демонов знали, что не стоит беспокоить их владыку тогда, когда он уединялся с Майев в их комнате.   
Только один из них, похоже, успел об этом забыть. Или дело его было настолько важным, что он умудрился ворваться в спальню полудемона без стука, зато с одной из своих излюбленных глеф наготове – в Храме, где вообще не могло быть никаких опасностей. 

\- Лорд Иллидан…

Ярость Бури, услышав обращение, хотел было оторваться от своего занятия, но Майев не позволила ему этого сделать, заставив уткнуться обратно в свое лоно. Узнав в охотнике на демонов ближайшего лейтенанта Иллидана, она хищно улыбнулась.

\- Ярость Солнца, - кивнула она в знак приветствия, стараясь не вскрикивать во время разговоров с новоприбывшим.

Иллидан как будто специально усилил свои ласки, работая языком быстрее и тщательней. Майев вздрогнула. Каин, если и смутился открывшейся ему картины, виду не подал. Песнь Теней мысленно похвалила его за это. Демонстративно поставив ногу на спину Иллидана, она скрестила руки на груди, выжидающе глядя в изуродованное скверной лицо бывшего эльфа крови.

\- Зачем ты пришел, Каин? – поинтересовалась Стражница. – У тебя есть какие-то вопросы? 

Охотник на демонов постарался подойти поближе к своему владыке, но Майев остановила его жестом ладони, усмехаясь над осознанием того, что армия Иллидана и вправду начала слушать ее приказы. 

\- Мне нужно поговорить с лордом Иллиданом. 

Полудемон, услышав об этом, вновь попытался отстраниться от женского лона, но рука Майев снова мягко легла ему на затылок, поглаживая по черным волосам. 

\- Мне жаль, - отрезала Майев, упираясь ногой в плечо Иллидана. Волна мурашек пробежала по ее телу, когда Предатель проделал несколько поступательных движений языком. – Он сейчас занят. Можешь обратиться ко мне, - она хмыкнула, почувствовав, как Ярость Бури заметно напрягся. – Я ему обязательно передам, как только он освободится. 

Каин, не желая спорить с любовницей лорда, неуверенно потоптался на месте, а затем, со вздохом убрав свою сверкающую глефу себе за спину, скрестил руки на обнаженной груди, скрыв несколько свежих царапин и выдранных с запястий демонических чешуек. 

\- Мы столкнулись с… - начал было он, но его прервал женский протяжный стон.

Майев, громко выругавшись и закатив глаза, даже не извинилась перед ним. 

\- Пожалуйста, - попросила она, - не обращай внимания. Продолжай. 

Неуверенно посмотрев на Иллидана, Каин вновь перевел свой взгляд на Майев. Стражница без всякого страха встретилась с магическими глазами охотника на демонов, демонстрируя ему отсутствие страха и уважения. 

\- Мы столкнулись с послами провидцев. Они хотели поговорить с владыкой Запределья. 

\- Скажи им, что владыка сейчас занят… государственными делами, - Майев шикнула, когда Иллидан якобы случайно задел ее зубами. Как ей показалось, сделал он это специально. – Он согласен поговорить с ними завтра. 

\- Но… 

\- Завтра, - как можно жестче повторила Майев. – А теперь оставь нас. 

Поклонившись, Каин тут же юркнул обратно за дверь, из-за чего Песнь Теней наконец смогла спокойно выдохнуть. Потрепав Иллидана по волосам, она позволила ему оторваться от своего занятия. 

\- Ну что, Ярость Бури? – она издевательски погладила любовника по щеке, оставив на его лице царапину от сломанного ногтя. – Будешь сегодня хорошим демоном? – эльфийка сжала его рог, заставив Иллидана приподнять голову. – Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю, Предатель. 

\- Не указывай мне, Майев. 

Эльфийка задумчиво склонила голову, продолжая гладить полудемона по голове. Ее длинные поседевшие волосы обрамляли ее обветренное лицо, покрытое шрамами. 

\- Не указывать, даже если я скажу тебе наконец подняться и взять меня? – она удивленно приподняла одну бровь, словно провоцируя Предателя своими вопросами, а затем отпихнула его от себя ногой. – Встань. 

Иллидан выполнил ее приказ, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони и ожидая дальнейших указаний своей женщины. Однако ждать ему долго не пришлось – стоило полудемону выпрямить спину, как Майев тут же притянула его к себе, обхватывая руками и ногами, и жадно поцеловала, запуская пальцы в его волосы. От близости мужчины Стражнице всегда становилось тяжело дышать. Чувствуя прилив крови к щекам, Песнь Теней, не разрывая страстного поцелуя, потянулась к его набедренникам и, проникнув ладонью в штаны, сжала твердый член, усмехнувшись над раздавшимся шипением. Чуть прикусив ухо Иллидана, она совершила несколько поступательных движений, чувствуя, как охотник на демонов напрягается после каждого ее скольжения. Не став ждать никакой инициативы с его стороны, Майев стащила с бедер полудемона набедренники и задрала свое платье, вводя в себя его возбужденную плоть и со вздохом прижимая ночного эльфа сильнее к себе. Как только Ярость Бури протолкнулся в нее полностью, женщина тихо простонала ему в ухо, ногами обхватывая его бедра и толкая его на себя. Иллидан, подхватив Майев под ягодицы, чуть приподнял ее над неприятно скрипнувшим столом, с особым рвением вбиваясь в ее тело и с трудом сдерживая хрипы удовольствия. Эльфийка обняла его за шею, продолжая покусывать за ухо и прикрывать глаза. 

Как любовник Иллидан был идеален. Где-то в глубине души Майев все еще ненавидела его, желая долгой и мучительной смерти, но не могла избавиться от этого дикого влечения к своему главному врагу. Ни один мужчина в ее жизни не доставлял ей столько удовольствия, сколько Ярость Бури, которого она могла заставить хоть ползать за ней на коленях. Почему-то подобное отношение Иллидана к ней очень льстило. Когда Иллидан в очередной раз вошел в нее до конца, Стражница, уже не сдерживая себя, вскрикнула, расслабляясь в его руках и позволяя ему брать ее так, как он захочет. Полудемон, оставив на ее шее след от засоса, снова усадил ее на стол, двигаясь так, будто с этой женщиной он не спал несколько лет. Майев, которая давно привыкла к его вольному поведению, даже не сопротивлялась Иллидану. Да и зачем? Он сам бродил за ней, а Песнь Теней это абсолютно устраивало. Ярость Бури был не только хорошим любовником, но и единственным эльфом, способным понять ее. Охотник на демонов никогда не осуждал свою тюремщицу за то, что она натворила. Зато сама Майев никак не могла прекратить ненавидеть его за убийство ее сестер-Стражниц, с которыми ее связывало слишком многое, включая годы службы в подземелье под Хиджалом.   
Почувствовав, как Иллидан медленно выходит из нее, тюремщица попыталась удержать его руками, но полудемон все равно вырвался из ее объятий, оставив женщину недовольной. Майев нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как его губы кривятся в усмешке. 

\- Разворачивайся, Песнь Теней.

Стражница громко фыркнула:

\- Я тебе не позволю. 

\- А я тебя и не спрашиваю.

Положив ладони на талию Майев, Иллидан рывком снял ее со стола и, поставив на ноги, повернул к себе спиной, заставив нагнуться. Песнь Теней зашипела, проклиная полудемона за его существование, и громко выругалась, когда своим коленом Ярость Бури не позволил ей сжать ноги. 

\- Думаешь, только ты можешь диктовать правила, дорогая моя? – Иллидан схватил ее за волосы, приподнимая голову, и пристроился сзади, задрав ее платье. – Какая же ты наивная, Майев. Лучше не сопротивляйся. 

Как только его возбужденная плоть погрузилась в нее более чем на половину, эльфийка охнула, ногтями вцепившись в стол от приятных ощущений. Иллидан, не дав ей привыкнуть к новому положению, тут же принялся врываться в нее, задав быстрый, но жесткий темп, из-за чего Майев стонала громче обычного.   
Она любила грубость, но не хотела, чтобы Ярость Бури знал об этом.

Но он знал. Просто не показывал виду. 

Шлепнув ее по ягодице, Иллидан довольно улыбнулся, когда женщина в очередной раз обозвала его конченым уродом, тут же застонав от его резкой фрикции. Полудемона порой забавляла ее реакция: Майев, строя из себя гордую и независимую Стражницу, кричала под ним так, словно всю жизнь мечтала раздвинуть перед ним ноги и почувствовать внутри себя его член, и даже это не мешало ей ругаться хуже любого эльфа.   
Ощутив приближающуюся разрядку, Иллидан прижал Майев спиной к своей груди, схватившись за ее горло, пальцами второй руки сжимая ее бедро до покраснения и сминая легкую ткань платья, подаренного ей несколько дней назад. Тюремщица, впиваясь сломанными ногтями в его ладонь, внезапно закричала, задрожав в его объятьях. Ярость Бури усмехнулся. Снова прижав Майев к столу, он захрипел, усилив свои толчки, и поджал губы, изливаясь в податливое женское тело.

Выйдя из нее, полудемон не позволил ей подняться.

\- Лежи, Майев, - рявкнул он, придавив женщину к столу. 

\- Ты мне платье заляпал, Иллидан. 

\- Я достану тебе новое, если ты прекратишь высказывать мне претензии после каждого соития. 

Тюремщица, поднявшись с помощью Иллидана, потянулась к своему бокалу и, вылив в него остатки красного вина из рядом стоявшей бутылки, залпом допила его, между тем пытаясь прийти в себя и скрыть явное смущение. Ярость Бури заботливо поправил ее платье, на котором действительно заметил несколько пятен.

Что ж, оно того стоило. 

Больше не желая раздражать Стражницу своим присутствием, Иллидан надел свои набедренники и вышел из комнаты, надеясь, что Каин не стал выполнять приказ Майев. 

Уж слишком много проблем приносила ему его женщина.


End file.
